Sugar High
by KeatsLove
Summary: PGSM. Makoto, Rei and Ami face their biggest threat yet. . .Usagi on a sugar high.


Sugar High

"You know that really, really, really super hot hit song they just loaded into the selections at the karoke corner?" Usagi says, stretching both arms over her head and doing a little hop-hop-hop down the sidewalk like the bunny she's named for. "I just looove that song! It's so super cool and I bet I could be a idol if I tried hard enough, don't you think, Rei-chan?"

When Rei doesn't answer, Usagi turns bright eyes to Ami.

"Ami-chan? I'm good, right? I mean, people don't run and hide when I sing, right, so I can't be that bad. I've heard worse and, with practice, anyone can be an idol and, if you are horrible, they dub your voice in the studio, I've heard. Or use so much electronic 'altering' that anyone sounds good. Am I right? I'm right, right?"

When, again, no one answers, she begins humming the 'really, really, really super hot hit song.'

"She's humming it again," Rei says. "Make her stop."

"I can't make her stop. You make her stop," Ami whispers back.

"Hell-o, voice of reason, right?" Rei says. "What good are you if you can't _reason_ with her stop?"

"Even if I tried, it wouldn't work for long," Ami says. "You're the one who bought her the little cake shaped like a bunny. You know how she gets with sugar."

"Just hit her in the face," Makoto suggests. " She'll stop humming. She'll stop everything. Problem solved."

"Yes, but having our 'fearless leader' sprawled out on the pavement, really isn't solving the problem," Rei says. "And, as much as I love your straight-forward tactics, Mako-chan, they're really not all that practical."

"Who cares about practical?" Makoto asks. "I care about results."

"I love puppies and rainbows and Mamo-chan!" Usagi shouts at the sky, doing round two of her bunny hop of excitement. "Especially Mamo-chan! Oh, and the super yummy cake Rei-chan brought but I love Mamo-chan more! "

"So, do you think Mamoru ever wants to hit her in the face?" Makoto asks.

"No one is hitting anyone. I mean it," Ami says, fixing Makota with a pointed look. "And no pretending your fist slipped again."

"It did!"

"Yeah, and this is my natural hair color," Rei says, rolling her eyes. "Can't we just, um, tie Usagi-chan to a chair or something and wait for the sugar high to wear off?"

"Why don't we just pawn her off on Mamoru?" Makoto suggests as another chant of 'I love Mamo-chan!' erupts from Usagi. "See if he can deal."

"I second the motion," Rei agrees. "Ami-chan?"

"I'd. . .I'd feel sorry for poor Mamoru."

"Ami-chan!" Rei and Makoto cry, somehow the noise not disrupting Usagi's latest laundry list of things she loves (ponies, Hello Kitty, shiny things and Mamo-chan).

"Feel sorry for poor us!" Rei says. "Mamoru's never seen her on a sugar high."

"It's his turn," Makoto agrees. "Just say you agree."

"Okay," Ami finally agrees, nodding. "But if he breaks up with her over it, it wasn't my idea and we have to spend equal time listening to her cry about it."

"Deal," Rei and Makoto say in unison.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, guess where we're going?" Rei calls, raising her voice to be heard over 'I love cupcakes, smiley faces, kittens, and Mamo-chan.'

"Where?" Usagi asks, turning to walk backwards and face her friends. "Somewhere to get more cake?"

"No, Mamo-chan's!" Rei says, managing to make it sound like the most exciting place in the entire universe.

"Mamo-chan's!" Usagi cries, clapping her hands and bouncing excitedly. "Rei-chan, you read my mind!"

"Yes. Well, that's not very difficult to do," Rei says. "And we'll even leave you two love-birds alone."

"Sounds fun, fun, fun!" Usagi says, bouncing and clapping some more. "Maybe I can even sing him that super cool new song. Do you think he'd like it?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love it," Rei says, elbowing Ami in the ribs when she opens her mouth to object. "Oh, look! Mamo-chan's apartment already! Have fun, Usagi-chan."

"Bye, guys. And thanks!" Usagi says, waving, as she's shoved in the front door of Mamoru's apartment building by Rei. "I'll give ya all the details later!"

"No rush!" Rei calls, waving. She turns to Ami and Makoto once Usagi is safely out of sight. "Girls, I think we've just faced our greatest threat yet. Worse than Beryl and her Generals or any Youma they can throw at us. We've faced, and won, against the dreaded. . .Usagi on a sugar high."


End file.
